


Vacation Getaway

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian, 20, is a Boston college student. And Justin, 16, is on vacation with his parents. Brian meets Justin and they have to keep it a secret from Justin's parents. What else happens on this vacation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Thanks to Lee for a great beta job.**

**Reviews would be great.**

* * *

Justin stared uninterested into the glass door in front of him. He pretended to be deciding on which drink he wanted to buy for the rest of the drive to Boston. Even though the drive was going to be no longer than ten more minutes, he would make any excuse to get out of that stuffy, song singing SUV. After a few minutes he chose a plain Pepsi and walked morbidly to pay.

While he waited in line a handsome stranger walked by him and headed for the snack section. Justin smiled wickedly and got out of line to follow the tall brunet.

Pretending he was busy choosing a snack as well, Justin stole glances at the man and realized that the he was incredibly hot. He looked up again and noticed that taller man staring back at him with a smirk on his face. Justin smiled to himself and kept glancing at him when he could. Soon, he was approached by his mother.

“Come on Justin, we have to go,” she bellowed and Justin rolled his eyes.

Smiling at the man for the interruption, he simply nodded his understanding.

Walking away from the beautiful man he looked at his profile and knew the man was just as gorgeous under those clothes as he was with them on. He could tell the man was well built.

Standing back in line and waiting for his turn, Justin watched the man and nearly fainted when he stood right behind him. He didn’t really want to embarrass himself, so he kept quiet and stood there staring straight ahead.

The line moved up one and Justin took a step in front of him. Jennifer was looking at something on a magazine rack, not paying attention to him. That’s when he felt a hot breath on his neck.

“You know, if you want to stare at me, you should’ve let me in the line ahead of you.”

Justin felt his face grow red and his cock grow hard.

“I wasn’t staring.” Justin nervously told him.

“You can’t lie very well.” The man laughed before slapping Justin’s ass.

Looking to make sure his mother wasn’t looking Justin turned to smile at the handsome man. He decided that he might as well make the most of it as he kept smiling at the man.

“Well if you noticed me checking you out, you must have been looking at me.”

“Well, with a bubble butt like yours, a man would be crazy not to look.” Taking a step closer to Justin, he couldn’t help but smile at the blushing face of the blond.

“You like my ass?” Justin asked nervously.

“Very much so. You are hot when you blush.” The man told Justin with a voice that would melt any heart.

“I’m not blushing.” But Justin knew he was and blushed even more.

Holding his hand out, Justin looked into the most amazing hazel eyes. Brian was lost in the blue orbs that were Justin’s eyes.

“Brian Kinney.” Justin nodded and shook Brian’s hand, feeling the biggest electric shock he ever felt with another person.

“Justin Taylor.” Justin said to Brian who was also shocked by the feelings racing through his veins.

“You new around here?” Brian asked him when he saw Justin looking around and he smiled. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Justin told the beautiful man all too quickly.

“Bullshit. Like I said, you are not a good liar.” Smiling at the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“My parents would kill me if they saw me talking to a strange man.” Laughing at his own insecurities Brian couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“You think I’m strange? Well Justin, you should get to know me.” Moving closer to the blond, Justin felt his breath in his throat.

“I would like to.” Justin told Brian with such lust in his eyes that it made Brian’s own cock become harder, if that was at all possible since it had been hard since the moment he walked in and saw the beauty who was now in front of him.

“The feeling is mutual. I would really like to get to know you, Justin.” Justin smiled at the way the man said his name. It was like poetry rolling off his tongue.

“I would like that too, Brian.” Justin seductively responded back, seeing the older man’s mouth opening and a little moan escaping.

“Would you?” Brian asked moving closer. “Think you could handle it?”

Justin was starting to get the hang of this flirting stuff. He made his mouth into an ‘O’ shaped form that made Brian think of it on his cock.

“Oh, I think I could.” Justin looked around once more.

“How about I give you my address?” Taking out a piece of paper and writing it on it.

“Sure.” Justin said all too eager, making Brian smile.

“Justin, let’s go.” They both looked at a concerned blonde who is giving Brian a look of her own, which would cause any man’s dick to go limp.

“Just a second mom.” Justin called out.

“I’m not staying far from you.” Justin said while smiling at Brian, who looked at those amazing lips that he so desperately wanted to smash his own lips on.

“Well then, why don’t you come over tomorrow? Say around ten?” Brian moved a little closer to Justin, which to other’s looked like he is moving up in the line, when in all, he really wanted to just touch the lusty blond.

“Sure. Ten in the morning?” Laughing when he saw the look on Brian’s face.

“You are fucking adorable. Yes ten in the morning. We can make a day of it.” Grinning, Justin moved to the side to let Brian pass.

“Justin!” Jennifer yelled for him once more.

“Coming.” Justin called back.

“Not until tomorrow.” Brian laughed out, seeing a blushing Justin move away.

“Then I will see you then.” Stepping back into the light, which made him shine even more when his smile broke through. I felt like someone opened the windows and let the sunshine in.

“Later Sunshine.” Brian put his own snacks on the counter as Justin made his way out the door while looking back at Brian. His smile never fading.

“Later Brian.” Justin walked out the door thinking that tomorrow will be a better day and that he hoped to really get to know Brian. 

“Who was that?” Jennifer asked as they got into the car.

“Just someone who asked for my advice on something. And being the artist I am, I couldn’t resist telling him what I thought.” Justin lied to his mother, knowing she would never accept the truth. 

Pulling away from the curb Jennifer responded to Justin’s response. “Well stay away from him. He looks kind of strange.”

Looking back at the gas station, Justin nodded when he saw Brian wave. The whole time Brian was thinking to himself that he would make a day of getting to know Justin Taylor. 

Inside and out.


	2. Vacation Getaway

**Thanks to Lee for a wonderful beta.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

Justin was sitting up in bed and holding his stomach. His sister, who was sitting on the bed next to his, was staring at him. She was in her bathing suit anxiously waiting to go to the water park.

“Mom!” she yelled from her position, “Justin isn’t getting ready!”

Within seconds, Jennifer was walking into the room with a stern look on her face until she saw Justin’s expression.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Jennifer asked motherly.

“Ugh, it’s my stomach.” Justin complained wincing.

“Do you think its food poisoning?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think I’ll be able to go with you to the water park today.” Justin explained. “And I was looking forward to it so much.”

“Oh, it’s ok honey. Just stay here and get some rest. We’ll be back later.”

Justin nodded and snuggled under his blanket.

Five minutes later, Justin was alone. He tore off the blanket and quickly got out of bed. The clock said 9:15, so he had to hurry up and get to Brian’s place by 10:00.

After taking a quick shower and putting on his sexiest clothes, and also grabbing his bag in case things got boring, Justin left the hotel room and headed to the nearest bus stop.

It took him ten minutes to get the apartment building, but he was finally there. He pressed the button that read, **Kinney** and waited for a response.

After a couple of minutes of being patient, Justin tried the call button again. This time there was an answer.

_“Yeah.”_ Justin heard through the speaker.

“Um, Brian, it’s me, um, Justin. You told me to come today.” Justin explained letting his nervousness get the best of him.

“Right, come on up.”

Justin opened the front door and went to the elevator at the end of the hall. The address was still in Justin’s hand and he was reading of the floor and room number of Brian’s.

Fourth floor, room 428, that’s where Brian was.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, but finally Justin arrived at the forth floor and he began to walk hesitantly to room 428. He got there sooner than he hoped.

Justin stood in front of the big wooden door and knocked three times. He heard footsteps coming from the inside and he braced himself for what was about to happen. The door opened quickly and quietly as Brian stepped out into the hall light.

“Hey Brian.” Justin spoke quietly.

“Hey Sunshine, you look fucking adorable.” Brian said motioning for Justin to come into the apartment.

“Thanks.” Justin replied walking inside. He was beginning to calm down. “This is a very nice place.”

Brian smiled and ushered the blond into the living room.

They both sat down on the couch and Justin was now able to notice Brian’s bare chest. He didn’t even realize Brian had said something to him because he was focusing on every muscle.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Brian asked abruptly causing Justin to jump.

“I’m sorry, you just, um, have an amazing body.” Justin admitted and immediately turned red.

“I do. Don’t I?” Brian flexed his muscles.

Justin laughed and licked his lips.

“Do you think that maybe I could draw you?” Setting down his bag, Justin took out his sketchbook and pencils.

“Why not?” Brian answered leaning back.

Reaching for his bag, he took out his sketchbook and a few pencils.

“You need all those Sunshine? Just to draw me?” Brian asked him in a teasing voice.

“Well it’s an artist thing. I have to have more than one just in case I want to add something in another color, or if the one I am using goes dull.” Justin explained.

“But why not just use a sharpener?” Brian sat back on the couch.

“Because, it takes away the time and light to have to stop and sharpen them. This way I can just grab and continue.” Justin smiled brightly.

“Well then tell me how you want me and grab one and continue.” Brian told him.

Justin looked around the room for a good spot. Brian moved over to him, “Follow me Sunshine. I’ll show you a place with good light.” 

Justin followed Brian into the bedroom where the room was all lit up from windows and a sunroof on the ceiling.

“Wow.” Justin blurted out.

“Ya, this is why I like it too. I love sunbathing in the nude.” Before Justin could say anything, Brian took his jeans off to reveal his nice 9-inch cock. Laying down, he put the towel that was on the side of the bed, over his growing cock.

Stunned at Brian’s non-existence of embarrassment. Justin looked down, blushing.

“What’s wrong Sunshine?” Brian asked smiling.

“Nothing, just didn’t know you were going to do that.” 

“Is it a problem? I look better this way.” Brian smiled back.

“No problem, it’s more natural to be naked in bed. Just pick a comfortable position that you can stay in for awhile.” Brian smiled as he moved his body to where it has an effect of the blond. 

“Okay, ready.” Brian smirked when Justin looked up from his supplies and saw the look of lust in his eyes. 

Justin smiled as he watched Brian lay there in bed with the towel slightly over his hard cock, letting just a slight of the balls to show as well as a little of the dick. Justin unconsciously licked his lips.

Brian smirked at the sight and put his hand right by the opening. 

As if on cue, Justin started to sketch the wonderful and sexy looking man in front of him. 

Brian watched as Justin got lost in drawing him and couldn’t help but smile at the obvious passion in his eyes as he sketched. Brian didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful than the young man sitting just feet away from him.

After about an hour, Justin looked up to see Brian sleeping and couldn’t help but smile. Turning the page he began a new sketch of ‘ _this_ ’ Brian. The one in a total comfortable state of rest and knowing he had never seen anything so beautiful. 

Justin continued to look at his specimen laying there, with the towel now moved to one side, revealing the nice long dick that used to be hidden.

Placing the pad on the chair, Justin moved to the bed, moving his hand over the bare chest, without actually touching it. His breath was getting shallower as he moved down.

As he reached Brian’s stomach he looked up to see Brian still sleeping. He moved his hand over the cock, slightly touching it by accident. Or was it?

Justin slowly brought his hand up to his nose, smelling what little scent he had on it from touching the gorgeous hazel eyed man.

“If you want to touch it Sunshine, go ahead.” Brian said, startling Justin. Looking down at a smiling Brian.

“I umm” Justin started to back away, but Brian reached out, taking his hand and pulled Justin down to him.

Holding Justin’s hand with his own, he moved his hand to his chest, making Justin touch it. Moving it down to his stomach until he reached the now straining hard cock.

“You have amazing hands Sunshine.” Brian breathed out. 

“It’s an artist thing.” Justin quietly told him as he was now touching Brian’s hard dick. 

Pulling his hand away from what he longed to touch since Brian took his clothes off, he put his hand to his nose. Smelling the scent.

“That is so fucking hot. Seeing you smell me after you touch me.” Brian’s breathing was now also shallower.

“I love your smell.” Justin whispered.

“Then why don’t you get a better whiff?” Justin smiled, as he can’t stop himself from leaning over, smelling Brian’s neck, blowing on it. 

“Oh shit.” Brian moaned out.

Justin smiled knowing what he was doing to the brunet. As well as what it was doing to his own dick, hearing Brian moan like that.

Moving down to Brian’s nipples, he licked around them. 

“Fuck Justin.” Brian whispered out as he looked up into Justin’s amazing blue orbs.

Barely touching him with his lips, Justin moved his lips and breath downward, reaching his stomach.

“Justin, please.” Brian began to beg, not knowing why this kid had so much effect on him, when he barely was touching him.

“Patience stud.” Justin told him, feeling a little more relaxed now. The nervousness leaving his own body, knowing he had Brian exactly where he wanted him.

Barely touching him, Justin now moved his lips to the inner part of Brian’s thigh.

“Justin, please, just suck me.” Justin looked at him and smiled.

“How bad do you want it?” Justin smirked.

“Justin, if you don’t suck me now, then I will have to spank your ass.” Justin smiled at the thought. “Let me rephrase that. If you don’t suck me, then I won’t spank you.”

“Point taken.” Justin whispered as he blew on Brian’s dick, making Brian shiver.

Taking Brian’s now throbbing cock into his mouth, he licked the shaft. 

“Oh shit, yes.” Brian whimpered out. 

Justin knew the effect he was having on the amazing man under his mouth. He moved his tongue around the tip, blowing on it as he took it all the way into his throat. 

“Fuck.” Brian put his hand in Justin’s hair, pulling it as Justin moved his head up and down.

Rolling Brian’s balls in his hand, Brian was now ready to fuck the blond, but Justin wouldn’t let him up. 

“I want to taste you,” Justin whispered as he once again engulfed Brian’s hard member.

Within seconds the older man was shooting his sperm into the younger mans mouth. Justin hungrily drank it up.

Leaning up, Justin had a smile on his face as Brian pulled him to his lips. Smiling at Justin before he smashed his lips onto Justin’s.

Brian’s hands wandered down Justin’s back, lifting the shirt and taking it off. Looking at the pale skin Brian leaned up, and kissed Justin’s chest.

“Oh Brian.” Justin muttered out as Brian’s hand led down to his pants. Rolling over to where Justin was laying on the bed, Brian licked his way down Justin’s neck. 

As he made his way down, his hand undid the button on the jeans. He pulled the zipper down, smiling as he leaned down, blowing into the open jeans.

“Mmm” Justin moaned thinking how wonderful Brian’s breath is.

“That’s nothing compared to what I am going to do to you.” Brian smiled before running his tongue inside the open jeans, touching the tip of Justin’s already throbbing dick.

As Brian moved the jeans down, revealing an amazing hard dick he ran his hand over his stomach. “So beautiful.” 

Brian leaned over, taking Justin into his mouth making the blond raise his hips into Brian’s mouth.

Moving his tongue in that fashion he knew so well. Taking the engorged member into his mouth, fully letting it hit the back of his throat, Brian moaned.

“Oh god, Brian.” Justin grunted out in a whimper.

Pausing enough to look up into the most amazing sight, Justin had his head back, mouth open and Brian couldn’t stop himself from moving his mouth faster. 

“Oh shit.” Justin screamed as he shot his own load into the awaiting mouth.

After Brian leaned up, and kissed Justin passionately he looked down, smiling. Justin looked at what Brian was looking at, which happened to be the now hard again dick.

“I think it wants more.” Brian smirked. Going back down smiling, he licked Justin’s waiting hole. “So tight.” 

“Brian.” Justin started to say.

But Brian stopped him from saying anything else when he shoved his tongue inside the waiting hole.

“OH FUCK!” Justin yelled out.

“So fucking tight.” Brian whispered into the hole pushing his fingers into Justin’s mouth.

Sliding them down, he pushed the now wet finger into Justin’s pucker. 

“Shit. Brian, I have to tell you something.” Justin let out.

“What is it Sunshine?” Brian continued to move the now two fingers inside Justin’s ass.

“I’m a…I’m a,” Justin panted.

“You’re a what?” Smiling up at the blond.

“Virgin.” Justin whispered out.

“A virgin? The way you sucked me?” Brian looked stunned but smiles.

“Yes, I fooled around with a boy at school. A friend, but we didn’t go all the way.” Justin shyly told the man between his legs.

“Ok, I’ll go slow.” Brian didn’t know why this made him happy to know the boy was still technically a virgin. And that he was going to be his first actual fuck.

Keeping to his promise, Brian leaned up, kissed Justin and then kissed his way back down, taking Justin into his mouth, making Justin rise up to try to get farther inside Brian’s mouth.

Pushing the wet fingers back inside, he added a third finger, making Justin squirm.

“Shit.” Justin moaned out.

“It’s ok, just relax.” Leaning up he took a condom, opening it up, he handed it to Justin. “Slide it on my dick.” 

With shaky hands, Justin did as he was told. Brian took Justin’s hands, kissing them, and then kissing his lips. 

“Now what I want you to do is look into my eyes, I won’t hurt you. But this will hurt at first, but we will go slow, wait for you to adjust to my dick.” Nodding at Brian, Justin smiled.

“Okay.” Placing his dick at the entrance he now had the lube in his hand, squirting more onto the cock and the awaiting hole.

“Here we go Sunshine.” Slowly sliding his dick into the first ring and Justin gasped out. “Breathe Justin. Keep you eyes on me.” Opening his eyes Justin looked into the hazel ones and saw something there. Something more than just lust.

Brian saw the same thing in the blue eyes looking back at him, but pushed it aside to make sure Justin was alright through this.  
Taking it slow, Brian was now moving in farther, letting Justin get used to it. 

“Does it always hurt?” Justin asked.

“At first, but hold on Sunshine, it will stop hurting and feel amazing.” Brian whispered to him.

After Justin was used to the 9-inch cock in his ass, he began to moan and move with the brunet on top of him.

Brian began to stroke Justin with his own thrusts. And within minutes, they were both screaming the other’s name. 

After lying on Justin’s chest, and catching his breath, Brian looked at the blond’s head.

“That was amazing.” Justin got up to get a wash cloth and that’s when Brian saw the bruise on Justin’s back.

“Justin, what happened?” 

“We just had sex, if you don’t remember maybe we should do it again.” Smirking at Brian, as he washed his chest off.

“Ha, ha very funny.” Getting up and moving over to Justin, running hand on his back. “I meant here.”

Justin moved away and grabbed his shirt. “I got into a fight. No big deal. I need to get to the hotel before my parents get back.” Justin looked back at Brian who had a concerned look on his face. “It was some asshole.” 

“I can tell. Why do you need to go?” Brian smirked again. Making Justin smile.

“I have to.”

“When can I see you again?” Brian asked, surprising himself on wanting to see this man again.

“I don’t know. I will call you and we can set it up.” 

“How about tomorrow?” Brian sounded anxious.

“I will call you. I don’t know what my parents have planned.” Justin really wanted to see Brian again, but he had to make sure he had the time. 

“Justin.” Brian moved over to him and kissed his neck.

“Okay, I will see what I can do, just for you Stud.” Justin laughed when Brian bit his neck.

“Good, and tomorrow, more lessons.” Brian gave him his tongue in cheek smirk.

“Sounds good. I need to go.” Picking his sketchpad up Brian realized he didn’t get to see what he did.

“Hey, let me see what you drew.” Justin smiled handed it to him. He saw the look in Brian’s eyes and knew he was impressed.

“Well?” Justin asked.

“You see me this way? Damn Justin, you are a fucking talented young man. You show so much in me with one picture. How?” Brian looked at him.

“It’s an…“ Justin started and Brian chimed in to finish the sentence with Justin.

“An artist thing.” They both laughed.

Kissing Brian on his lips, Justin looked at the picture. “I need to go.”

“Can I have this?” Brian asked, despite himself. 

“Yeah, when I finish it. Just need to add a few things.” Brian smiled and nodded, and handed him the pad so he could put it in his bag.

“Later Stud.” Justin told him.

Brian pulled him in, and kissed him once more. “Later Sunshine.” 

Justin smiled as he walked out. Brian sat on the couch as his mind wandered back to the bruise.

“I hope you are okay Sunshine.” Brian looked down at his naked body and wondered why he seemed to care for this young man so fast.

Not caring, just hoping he saw him again and soon. Brian smiled and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and jerk himself off. He was going to think of a certain blond and hope their next visit would go just as well.


	3. Vacation Getaway

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Thanks to Lee for a wonderful beta job, as always.**

* * *

Justin’s eyes stared wide open. He had hardly been able to sleep trying to think of an excuse so he didn’t have to go to the circus with his family. The best thing he could come up with was his no longer fear of clowns, but his parents didn’t know that.

Once he heard his parents’ alarm go off in the room next to his and his sister’s, he got out of bed. His mother was very   
surprised to see him up so early.

“Hey Justin.” His mother said sleepily.

“Mom, do I have to go to the circus?” Justin asked whining a bit.

“Why don’t you want to go?” Jennifer replied stunned.

“I hate the circus, I’m not ten years old and clowns creep me out.” Justin explained.

“What are you going to do instead?”

“I was thinking that I could just go to the art museum.” Justin suggested.

“Are you sure?” Jennifer questioned. She wasn’t about to force her son to do something he really didn’t want to do, but she wished he would go.

“Yes mom, please.”

“Alright.” Jennifer sighed. “Just be home before eight tonight.”

Justin smiled and nodded, and then went to get ready.

Jennifer walked back into her and her husband’s hotel room where Craig was sitting on the bed slipping on his pants.

“Justin’s not going with us.” Jennifer stated and Craig’s head jerked up.

“What?!” he yelled and stood up abruptly.

“He said that he’d rather go to the museum.” Jennifer explained with a wave of her hand.

“That faggot!” Craig shouted slamming his fist on the dresser.

“Craig! Please, calm down.” Jennifer begged. She hated when her husband got so angry.

Craig sighed and walked out of the room.

**********

Craig stormed into Justin’s room. “What is this, you aren’t going with us? Justin this is bullshit, we came here to have a fucking family vacation and we are going to have one.” Justin looked at him.

“Dad, I don’t like clowns. I’m sure we’ll do other things.” Justin tried to say, but Craig just lost his temper.

After a long debated discussion Craig walked out of the room, yelling at Justin that this is the last time.

Justin left the hotel before his parents and instead of going to the museum; he went straight to Brian’s apartment. Because he wasn’t nervous about seeing Brian, Justin trotted happily to the apartment. He rang Brian and was immediately let inside the building. After climbing the stairs and turning around the right corners, Justin found himself, once again, in front of Brian’s door. Before he could even knock, Brian opened the door.

“Oh, hey.” Justin said staring face to face with Brian once more.

“Hey, weren’t you supposed to call me or something before you came?” Brian questioned.

“Um, you didn’t give me your number.” Justin explained smiling.  
Brian smirked and let Justin inside.

“Want anything to drink?” Brian asked and Justin shook his head.

“Don’t you ever have class? I thought you were going to college?”

“It’s summer.” Brian told Justin laughing.

“Well, don’t you work or something?”

“I don’t work weekends, but I’m interning at an advertising agency during the week. They pay pretty well.”  
J  
ustin nodded and set his bag on the couch. “Oh, I finished my drawing. Here.” He handed the completed sketch to Brian.

Brian accepted the picture and gazed at it, “In only one night?” Brian had to admit the kid was talented.

“I had a lot of inspiration.” Justin explained giggling.

Brian smiled, “Did you jerk off in the shower?”

Blushing. “Um, well, yeah.” Justin stammered.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I did too.”

Justin smiled and sat down on the couch. Brian sat down next to him.

“So, I mean, yesterday was fun and all, but we’re not going to just leap into it again now are we?”

Brian shook his head. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“So, what do you think?” Justin asked referring to the picture.

“I think it’s exquisite.”

“Thank you.” Justin said blushing.

“Is this what you want to do for a living?”

“Yeah, Ms. Peterson said I have a lot of promise.”

“Peterson, oh is she your art teacher?” Brian asked.

“No, my art teacher is an 80-year-old bitch.” Justin explained and Brian laughed.

“Do you know her first name?”

“My art teacher?”

“No, Ms. Peterson.” Brian corrected.

“Lindsay, I think, why?”

“You know Lindsay Peterson!?” Brian exclaimed, his eyes shooting open.

“Uh, yeah, she’s an artist. She works at a gallery in Pittsburgh. She helps me submit my stuff there.” Justin declared obviously confused with Brian’s reaction.

“I know Linz, I grew up with her.” Brian stated.

“Really? You’re from Pittsburgh?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, I’m just going to school here, but I didn’t know you were from Pittsburgh.”

“I am.” Justin said shaking his head dumbfounded.

“So how is Linz, I haven’t spoken to her in months?”

“She’s good. You know she’s a lesbian right?”

Brian nodded. “Yeah, she’s known for a while now, but before she knew, I think she had a small crush on me, but I’ve known I was gay since I was twelve.”

“Do you know Melanie then?” Justin looks down at Brian’s hand which is stroking the picture.

“No, who is she?”

“Lindsay’s girlfriend.” Justin told him.

“I didn’t know Lindsay had a girlfriend. A lot changes in a few months. I need to give her a call.”

Justin smirked. “Well, Mel is a complete bulldyke, but I think she and Lindsay are pretty serious. They already live together. Melanie is going to law school.”

Brian laughed and put his arm around Justin.

“Do you know any of Lindsay’s friends?”

“No, I don’t think so, unless they came by and I didn’t know who they were.” Justin explained.

“Well I’m sure you will meet them all since they are all pretty close.” Brian ran his hand over Justin’s arm.

“Well, I’ll look forward to it, especially if they are your friends to.” Justin put his hand on Brian’s leg.

“So, what would you like to do?” Brian held Justin’s hand, massaging it.

“Well, we talked about going to the art museum to see some art.” Justin looked down at Brian’s hands.

“Well, isn’t that why you go to an art museum? To see art?” Brian joked, making Justin smile.

“So is that okay with you?” Justin ran a finger over Brian’s hand.

“Anything you want Sunshine.” Brian interlaced their fingers, raising it to his mouth to kiss it. Brian didn’t understand why he was so attached to this young man.

“Okay, then let’s go.” Justin stood up, with Brian still holding his hand.

After they left the apartment and arrived at the art museum, Brian saw a young man watching them. 

“You know him?” Justin asked a little sad.

“Nope, don’t want to. I just don’t like the way he is looking at you.” Brian put a protective arm around Justin and saw the guy walk away.

“He was watching you Sunshine. Of course you are fucking hot.” Brian kissed the side of Justin’s head, making the blond blush.

Brian loved walking around the museum with Justin. He loved the way Justin’s eyes lit up when he would talk about a piece of art. He saw things normal people wouldn’t.

“You sure know a lot about this stuff.” Brian smiled as he moved closer to Justin. 

“It’s an artist thing.” Justin smiled as Brian laughed.

“You and that fucking artist thing. It’s adorable.” Brian told him as they walked out to the car after finishing the tour of the art museum.

“Brian, thank you.” Justin leaned forward to kiss Brian.

“Anytime Sunshine. I had a blast.” Which actually shocked him. He would go to Linz shows, but it was never as fun as just walking around with Justin.

Justin was thinking about how much fun he had with the tall, gorgeous brunet. Museums were never this fun. He loved how Brian would look at him when he talked about art and how much Brian seemed to love walking around as well.

“So where to now?” Brian asked the sexy blond next to him.

“I’m hungry.” Justin smiled as his stomach growled.  
Brian laughed and pulled up to a nice restaurant. He looked at Justin. “Stay there.” 

Getting out of the car, Brian walked around to open Justin’s door, and put his hand out, to help the small man out of his jeep.

“Thank you.” Justin kissed Brian as they took each other’s hand and walked into the restaurant.

After being seated and putting their order in, Justin looked up to find Brian staring at him. 

“What?” Justin blushed as Brian ran his leg up Justin’s.

“I just can’t believe how you’re so different than most the guys I end up fucking.” Seeing the look on Justin’s face, Brian continued. “Justin, it’s not the same with you. I can look at you all day and never get bored.”

“Me too.” Justin smiled as he saw the waiter bringing their dinner over.

Brian picked up a piece of his steak, which he usually would never eat. He put a piece into Justin’s mouth, as Justin put a piece of his chicken into Brian’s mouth.

“Mmm good. But I know what is better.” Brian winked at Justin, who laughed.

“You’re incorrigible.” Justin laughed when he felt Brian’s hand on his. 

“And you’re beautiful.” Brian stood up. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“You got it.” Walking out hand in hand, Justin was glad he came on this vacation.

After getting back to the apartment, Brian pulled Justin into his arms, and kissed him hard. 

“I want you.” Brian told Justin who smiled.

“I need a drink first.” Justin grinned and held up his hand to Brian’s lips. “Please.”

Laughing, Brian walked Justin into the kitchen where he pulled out two glasses. Justin saw some cookie dough in the cabinet. 

“Cookie dough. Brian you’ve got some secrets about sweets?” Justin laughed.

“Nope, want to make some?” Pulling Justin into his body, he kissed Justin before getting the ingredients needed, Brian smiled at Justin.

Putting them on the counter Justin smiled. “I’ve got a better idea.” He pulled Brian into him, and kissed him hard. 

Brian kissed Justin back, taking off their clothes so they’re no longer confined with pesky clothing. 

Justin smiled, and pulled Brian back into him, not a bit shy about anything with Brian. 

Brian lifted Justin up onto the counter, and pulled his hips up; Brian leaned over to take Justin’s cock into his mouth. Making Justin moan out Brian’s name.

Justin then put his hands in Brian’s hair, moaning his name. Brian looked up into Justin’s eyes and saw something there that made him smile.

“You’ve got something in your mind Sunshine?” Brian asked.  
Justin smiled at Brian and nodded. “I want to do that to you. I want to suck you.” 

Brian smiled, and nodded as he helped Justin off the counter. “Get up on the counter.” Justin whispered.

Brian did as he was asked and slide up onto the counter, moving the cookie stuff out of the way. Justin then leaned over to take Brian into his own mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Brian moaned out, and arched up into the mouth of the blond who had come to do things to him that no man has.

Justin then licked down to Brian’s puckering hole, and slide his tongue inside, making Brian lean his head back onto the cabinet.

“Christ Justin, so good.” Brian moaned out as Justin’s hand continued to stroke the tall brunet.

Justin used everything Brian taught him and what he knew before to make the older man squirm.

Justin pushed two fingers into Brian’s tight ass, making Brian arch up once more. “Oh fuck, Justin. I need you to fuck me.” 

“Okay. If you want it big boy.” Justin smiled and leaned up, he grabbed a condom and placing it on his dick.

Looking around Justin got a look on his face. “No lube?” 

“Yeah, bedroom nightstand.” Brian muttered out.

“I don’t want to go all the way in there.” Justin looked at Brian with sad eyes when his eyes landed on something that would work just as well as lube.

“Sunshine, what is that look for?” Brian turned his head to see what Justin was looking at when Justin stopped him.

“Close your eyes.” Justin smirked as Brian nodded, and shut his eyes.

Before Brian knew what hit him he felt something very slimy on his ass. “Fuck what are you using Justin?” 

Without answering Justin had his dick at Brian’s entrance, waiting to slide in.

“What are you waiting for Sunshine?” Brian opened his eyes to look at Justin who just pushed in, making Brian’s eyes close once more. “Holy fuck.” 

Justin leaned his head back, “Yeah, holy fuck.” Sliding all the way in before he pulled out and in once again.

“Fuck me Justin. I need you to fuck me.” Justin took the lead as he slammed into Brian, over and over again. 

“Shit.” They both screamed out.

“Oh fucking shit, damn Sunshine.” Brian screamed out as he felt Justin’s hand, now covered in something really fucking slimy, stroking his hard cock.

Justin slammed in, making Brian squirm on the counter as he could feel himself slipping off, just to have Justin slam up into him and push him back up onto the counter.

“Fuck I’m close Sunshine” Justin sped up his ministrations as he plundered into the tight hole, and he used his really slimy hand to stroke Brian’s cock faster. Then to Brian’s surprise, Justin did something else.

He put more of the shit on his hand and onto Brian’s hole to make it even more slippery as Justin fucked Brian. 

“Shit.” Brian screamed as he arched up, squirting his cum all over them as Justin came in the condom, after he felt Brian’s ass walls closing in.

Leaning in, he kissed Brian. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime, fuck what did you use?” Brian looked at Justin who smiled. 

“Crisco.” Brian looked down at the container of Crisco, laughing. 

“Well damn, you’re amazing.” Brian told Justin as he pulled out.

“So are you Crisco.” Brian looked at Justin, laughing at the new nickname.

As Justin moved away to wipe himself off Brian saw something that concerned him. New bruises on Justin’s stomach and back. 

Turning to see Brian looking at him he covered up fast.

“Want to tell me?” Brian asked.

“It’s nothing. Please Brian; don’t ask me something I can’t tell.” Justin pulled the shirt down over the bruises.

Brian could tell that the blond was hiding something, but not wanting to scare him, he simply just nodded his head. Hoping that Justin would soon trust him enough to tell him.

Justin walked over to Brian, and kissed him as Brian put his hand up to Justin’s back he mumbled to Justin’s ear, “You were great.”

“I know, I learned from the best, Crisco.” Laughing Brian led Justin to the shower.

“We should get this stuff off of you. Off of us.” After yet another round of shower sex, the boys sat on the couch, watching movies.

Justin leaned his head onto Brian’s shoulder, and fell asleep while watching the movie, he gave the brunet time to think.

Brian knew all about abuse due to the fact he lived with it as well, but he also knew Justin wouldn’t talk until he was ready. Soon enough, he was asleep as well.

Startling Justin sat up; he looked at the time he rushed to get his shoes. “Fuck its 8:15. I was due home by 8pm.” 

“Relax Sunshine, I’ll give you a ride, you will be there in no time.” Agreeing to let Brian drive him they pulled up to the hotel. Justin looked at it like it’s the last place he wanted to be, and Brian was afraid to let him go in.

“I’ll call you.” Justin leaned over, and kissed Brian. “Later Crisco.” 

“Jus.” Seeing the look in Justin’s eyes, he decided not to push. “Later Sunshine.” 

Justin walked slowly to the front doors as Brian thought to himself that he had to do something and if Justin showed up with new bruises, he would have to step in.

Heading home he thought of his Sunshine, Sunshine and Crisco. Smiling he hoped to see the blond soon.


End file.
